Island of Betrayal
by fandomqueen18
Summary: Alex and his friends are trying to help Kaylee get back to society on the strange place she calls Earth, but it is a lot harder than it looks. As they journey through the dangerous waters, they learn secrets about each other they never would before, all leading up to the biggest secret yet, something Kaylee has kept about her past. What will they find, and will Kaylee ever go home?
1. Chapter 1

Alex POV

 _5 years after the Island of Dragons_

I threw a handful of scatterclips at a soldier, pinning him to a tree in the distance. My knees quaked as I took a few wobbly steps away from the heat of the battle. I could hear the pounding of my blood in my ears. So much death and destruction. The ground was littered with corpses. The sour stench of them made me scrunch up my nose in disgust. Someone behind me was struck by a heart attack spell and had fallen on top of me, knocking me to the ground. With a struggle, I pushed myself to my knees and looked around.

 _Why did there have to be another war?_ I wondered.

I looked around to see any familiar faces. I saw Lani blinding soldiers with a highlighter spell, Samheed was casting bobblehead spells at a circle of soldiers around him. Carina was wiping out her attackers with fire ant spells. I looked around to see anyone else, and to my shock saw Sky.

"Sky!" I yelled. "What are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay inside!"

Her head whipped in my direction to see me. "I want to help!"

"You can't! What about-"

"I'll be fine!"

"We talked about this! It's too-"

"ALEX!" she screamed.

I turned around to see the gleaming point of a dagger rushing towards me and-

Hold it right there. You didn't think I was going to let you read the end, without reading the beginning, did you? Let's go to where this adventure all began…

I stood at the helm of the magical boat, Claire, watching Spike swimming in front of us. I was sailing with Sky, Lani, Samheed, Aaron, Henry, and Kaylee. Ishibashi, Ito, and Sato would have come with us, but we decided there were enough people as it was, and convinced them to stay on the Island. We were trying to find out where Kaylee and the scientists came from: the strange place she called "Earth". Kaylee, Aaron, Ishibashi-san, Ito-san, and Sato-san came back to Artime one year after they left (when we defeated Queen Eagala). They went to look for where they came from, and traveled to all seven islands and around it, but they couldn't figure out how to get out of the Dragon's Triangle. We have been looking for the past few years, but we still couldn't get it. Hopefully it would have results this time.

"What are you thinking?" Sky walked up next to me and laid her soft hand on top of mine.

I glanced at her. "I just hope we actually find something for once. The crew is getting tired of constantly being at sea."

"I know. But you know how much this means to Kaylee and the scientists, and our friends won't give up."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right." Sky said. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but we were rudely interrupted by Lani.

"The lovebirds are at it once again!"

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" I retorted.

Lani pretended to ponder this. "I've heard of it. I just don't believe in it."

Samheed walked up to us. "What's going on?"

"Lani doesn't believe in privacy." I grumbled.

"You should already know that, Stowe."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Just then Kaylee came running towards us, out of breath.

"Guys… I… Aaron… we-" she stopped to catch her breath. "I think we found something."

"WHAT!" the rest of us said in unison.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell." Kaylee stated.

There was a chorus of 'sorry's from the group as Kaylee took a breath to explain.

"Okay, so you know how we've been sailing around the islands, going over the waterfall, trying to get out of the Triangle?" Kaylee asked.

"Riiiiight, but what else would we do?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that," Kaylee exclaimed, frustrated. "Aaron and I thought, what if the way to get out of the Triangle is how we got in."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I came here through a storm, so what if we had to go through a storm to get back."

"But how would we get a storm?" Sam asked.

"Alex made one go away for Ishibashi, so maybe he could make a spell to create a storm," Sky offered.

Everyone looked at Alex expectantly.

"I'll work on it," Alex promised. "Let's just hope it works."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update guys. I was so busy with school I barely had time to write. I briefly thought about discontinuing the story, but you guys made me keep going. Love you sooo much! Hope you enjoy. : )**

 **All characters belong to Lisa McMann. I just own the story plot.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Everyone screamed as they hurtled through the raging storm.

"Did you _have_ to make it a tornado!" Lani screamed.

"At least Kaylee was right and it worked!" Alex shouted back at her.

After Kaylee gave them the idea for Alex to create a storm to go back to Earth, he worked day and night to try and figure it out, and he _did_ figure it out, just not in the way everyone had hoped.

"How's it going?" Sky asked for about the fifth time in the last half hour, forcing herself to smile down at Alex.

"Good," Alex mumbled incoherently. He had been working on how to create a storm for hours after Kaylee gave them the idea, and wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around him. Like the fact that Sky had been trying to get him to talk to her for at least an hour. She stood there for a while, waiting for an answer, and when she realized there wasn't going to be one, she huffed in frustration.

"Ugh, I give up!" Sky exclaimed.

"Huh-what happened?" Alex's head snapped up, dazed from his stupor.

"Just because you thought of a new idea doesn't mean you have to spend every waking minute after that trying to do it. You could at least spend _some_ time with me."

"Oh, sorry?" Alex was still trying to comprehend the question, but once he did, he looked guilty. "Here, how about I spend some time with you now, and I'll work on this later?"

"Okay," Sky smiled. They stared at each other for a while, just enjoying each other's _aware_ company.

"Sooo- what should we do?" They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Sky seemed to be thinking of an answer to his question, but found none.

She sighed. "Just go back to your researching." Alex grinned.

"No problem." He pecked her on the lips and went back to figuring out how to make a storm.

. . .

Kaylee sighed into the distance, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked, jarring Kaylee from her thoughts.

She smiled and faced him. "Oh, I was just wondering what all would have happened on Earth in the time I was gone. Who even knows if time flows the same here and there. Everyone I know could be dead, or they might never know I was gone. Even if time does flow the same, my family probably thinks I'm dead, so-there's a thought."

Aaron nodded, trying to make sense of her rant. "I kind of felt the same way when I was going back to Quill and Artime from the Island of Shipwrecks with Ishibashi-san and the others. Like, not with the time thing, but how everything and everyone would have changed in the time I was gone. And also how they would react when they found out how much I had changed."

"What did happen when you went back? No one ever filled me in."

"As expected, everyone hated me. For the first time, though, I understood why they had hated me. I mean, I _did_ kill their leader, whom everyone seemed to love. But before you judge me and think I'm a killer, I must say I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't even know what I was throwing at him. But it was still bad."

"Thanks for telling me that, and I don't think you're a killer."

"Thanks." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the colors of the sunset as they painted the sky in shades of pink and orange.

"So?" Kaylee suddenly said.

"So… what?"

"What happened after that? How did you make everyone stop hating you?"

"How do you know everyone stopped hating me?"

"Well, I mean, I assume everyone stopped hating you. At least, the people on this ship don't seem to mind your presence." Kaylee shrugged.

Aaron smiled sadly. "I guess. Still not everyone likes me, but I think some people slowly started to trust me, and forgave me for what I had done."

"Yeah," Kaylee replied. They went back to watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. A light sea breeze brushed past them, and Aaron shivered. Kaylee shuddered as well, huddling closer to Aaron.

Aaron's heart fluttered, but he was no longer shivering, he was burning. He could tell that his face was flushed, but hoped that anyone who saw him thought it was from the cold. He was hyperaware of every inch of his skin that was touching Kaylee's, and wasn't exactly sure why, but it was a good feeling.

No longer chilled to the bone, Aaron smiled. He liked Kaylee. He didn't know what it meant, but he was willing to see what happened next.

. . .

Lani was furious. At herself, at Samheed, at everything. But it was mostly Samheed. He was probably the most infuriating person she had ever met in her entire life. She couldn't believe that she was even still with him. _Aaargh!_

"Lani!" Someone had called out it her. She turned around to see who it was. _Samheed_. "Lani, I said I was sorry!" He came running over to me. "Not that I _did_ anything in the first place," he mumbled.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! You never admit that you're wrong!"

"Neither do you!"

"Ugh! You're insufferable!"

"Agreed!" Samheed burst. A sudden snort escaped Lani's lips, and Samheed's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You do just realized that you agreed with me, saying that you're insufferable, right?" Lani deadpanned, trying to hold in her giggles.

"I did?"

"Uh, yeah, stupid." Lani said in an attempt to be condescending. But it came out as affectionate. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and smiled. "Do you even remember what we were fighting about?"

"Um," Samheed said, trying to think, "not really. I guess that argument really was stupid, huh."

"Yeah." Lani said. "You were still wrong, though. You know that right?"

Samheed just shook his head. "Whatever you say Lani." They stood in silence for a few seconds when a loud _CRACK_ of thunder shook them out of their reverie.

"What was that?!" Sam yelled.

"I guess Alex did figure out how to make a storm," Lani guessed.

 **That chapter was kind of a filler. I hope to update more often, but I'm doing summer school, and it takes up at least 6 hours of my day. Sorry :(**

 **PLZ- I actually have read the Percy Jackson series and LOVE it. Thanks for the idea! Love you!**

 **halukiforces- (btw great username) Thanks for the inspo to continue my story. Youre an amazing human being!**

 **fairytalendings- love ya girl! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
